


Not The Ideal Homecoming

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Out, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec comes home early during a long mission, but not in the condition Magnus expected him in***Day 3 - "Shit, are you bleeding?"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Not The Ideal Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I am cranking these out, I am proud of myself! It's probably gonna end soon, ngl, I've got a lot to do this week. If you're new to my works, me writing this fast is really out of the ordinary and I'm waiting for it to stop and for me to go back to normal but I'm gonna ride this wave for as long as it'll take me.  
> Hope you enjoy this little one.

Magnus really missed having his husband at home. 

For one, when Alec was home, their apartment was clean. Alec would clean up after their family, something Magnus tried to keep him from doing because their boys needed to learn to clean up after themselves somehow, Alec wasn’t going to be able to do it forever. He looked out at the living room and saw Max’s toys and shoes were strewn about and Rafael’s weapons and books. Looking into the living room, you wouldn’t know that his boys weren’t actually in the house right now. 

Magnus was just as guilty as his kids though, he couldn’t just blame them. Half of his apothecary was on the dining room table as it was easier to keep an eye on Max when they were in the same room. He wasn’t a toddler anymore, but he was a six-year-old warlock with magic he was learning to control, as well as an eight-year-old brother who had a whole host of angelic weapons at his disposal. 

Being a single parent was hard, especially when raising an overly excited shadowhunter and a warlock. All they ever wanted to do was show him and each other the new things they had learned, but those new things sometimes had the potential to bring the whole apartment complex to the ground. He never wanted to put in place a ‘no magic and no training’ rule in the house, not wanting to limit his children in the slightest, but that meant he had to keep an eye on them all the time. 

He also just missed Alec, a lot. Missed waking up next to him, missed going to sleep with him. He missed dancing in the kitchen, quickies in the shower, playing board games with their kids. He missed late-night dates on the balcony, holding each other close after a bad day. He missed having him here, and he wanted him to come home, now. 

But he couldn’t come home, not yet at least. A mission that was only supposed to last a few days had turned into a few weeks. They didn’t know how long it was going to take, and honestly, Magnus didn’t even know where Alec was. He could still be here in New York, he could be halfway around the world. He could easily find something of Alec’s and use a tracking spell to find out where he was, but Alec had specifically told him not to. 

Alec hadn’t been able to tell him much when they last spoke, which was two weeks ago. He’d said something about not wanting to put Magnus in danger. Magnus had only smiled and said okay, not wanting to remind him or his husband that he was much more vulnerable than Magnus was. 

He was also horny as hell and he couldn’t even text his husband. 

He was working on a particularly tricky potion when he felt a disturbance in his wards. It was a familiar disturbance, but they were still too far away to tell who it was. As they approached, his magic perked up, almost pulling him towards the front door. He was confused for a moment before he realized who was coming to the door. 

It was Alec. 

He dropped the potion ingredients he had in his hand and abandoned the potion on the table, even though he knew that by leaving it he would ruin it. He didn’t care, his husband was home. 

Magnus had the door thrown open before Alec even got his hand on the handle. Magnus barely saw Alec’s small (pained?) smile before he practically jumped into his arms. Alec was clearly not ready for him as they both tumbled back onto the floor, which was unusual. Even if he caught Alec off guard, his shadowhunter training kept him on his feet. But that didn’t even cross Magnus’ mind, he didn’t care, Alec was home. 

Without a word, Magnus held Alec’s face in his hands and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. Alec kissed him back, though with not as much heat as Magnus would expect from Alec after not seeing each other for weeks. Alec’s hand brushed against his thigh but didn’t pull Magnus tight to his chest. Magnus, trying to elicit the reactions he wanted from his husband, he ran his hands over Alec's chest, letting them rest against his abs as he kissed him deeper. 

As he moved his hands, Alec moaned (groaned?) into the kiss, which is what Magnus wanted. He brought his hands back up from his torso and cupped Alec’s face again, trying to pull him closer when his hand...slipped? 

Wait, why was his hand wet? 

Magnus pulled away and looked down at Alec, who was looking up at him with a pained expression. There was a bloody handprint on his cheek and Magnus looked down at his hand and saw it was also covered in blood. 

“Shit...are you bleeding?!” Magnus’ eyes widened as he quickly looked down Alec’s body, looking for the source of the blood. 

“Yeah,” Alec hissed out, pointing to his side. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Magnus cursed himself for not noticing. He quickly climbed off Alec’s body and snapped his fingers, taking off Alec’s jacket and shirt, revealing the three large claw marks in his side. They were oozing blood and sizzling with poison which was clearly making its way through his husband’s body. 

“Shit, how did you make it back here like this?!” Magnus asked, pouring his magic into the wound, pulling the poison out of his system, not liking how close it had gotten to his heart. He tried to ignore how that might’ve been partially his fault for not checking if his husband was dying before tackling him to the ground and making out with him. 

“I wasn’t too far,” Alec grimaced, “wanted to see you,”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet,” Magnus replied, “why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?”

“You didn’t really give me a chance,” Alec laughed a little before coughing up a little bit of blood. 

“Hey, none of that,” Magnus said, swiping his clean thumb over the blood, wiping it up. 

“Then fix me,” Alec replied, teasing as best he could through the pain. 

“I am, shush,” Magnus went back to fully focusing on healing. He pulled the last of the poison out of his system before slowly knitting him back together. Beginning with his internal injuries, he began stitching Alec back together, slowly stopping the bleeding as he did. 

“Seriously, how did you walk here?” Magnus asked, shaking his head as he healed an injury that would’ve killed a mundane by this time. 

“Few iratzes,” Alec replied, less pain in his voice now that Magnus had healed his internal injuries. He still had large gashes on his side, but they were mostly superficial, they certainly wouldn’t kill him. 

Magnus fell back, exhausted as he healed Alec enough that he wouldn’t die. He didn’t have enough magic in him to fully heal him yet, but mundane bandages would do the trick until he could. 

“You okay?” Alec sat up a little, grimacing as he did. 

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, pulling in deep breaths, “I was just working on a potion that I needed to stabilize with magic. Don’t have enough in the tank to finish right now but you won’t die,”

“Good to know,” Alec nodded. Magnus, feeling a little stronger, got himself under Alec’s shoulder and helped him to his feet. Alec leaned on him as they walked through the door. Magnus kicked it shut behind them before depositing him on the couch. He took a quick look at the table to make sure the ruined potion wasn’t eating through his cauldron or the table. It looked stable enough so he went to the bathroom and got bandages. 

“Where are the boys?” Alec asked when Magnus returned. 

“Rafe is at the Institute and Max is with Cat and Madzie,” Magnus replied, kneeling on the couch next to him and beginning to apply the bandages. 

“Oh,” Alec’s face fell, “I was hoping to see them before I go,”

“Before you go?” Magnus asked, “what do you mean?”

“The mission isn’t over,” Alec replied, “this was just a detour. We were passing through the area and there was a huge nest and the patrol sent to take care of it was calling for backup,” 

“You almost dying isn’t enough to end the mission?” Magnus asked. 

“No,” Alec shook his head, “it shouldn’t be more than another week,” 

“Now I have to ask,” Magnus began as he applied the last bandage, “how did you end up with a demon claw nearly ripping you in half?”

“Took it for one of the kids on the patrol,” Alec replied, “it was going to kill her, she’s only fifteen,”

“Oh, my sweet self-sacrificing shadowhunter,” Magnus smiled, resting a hand on his cheek before whacking him lightly, “stop being so self-sacrificing!”

“Ow!” Alec protested, going to sit up but groaning in pain as he did, “imagine it was Rafe? Wouldn’t you have wanted someone to do that for him? She’s someone’s kid too, Magnus!”

“I know,” Magnus sighed, shaking his head, “I would just prefer it if you didn’t almost bleed out in the hallway,”

“I would also prefer that,” Alec replied, sitting up a little more slowly, “I’m gonna go get a new shirt and some pain killers then I have to go,” 

“Do you have to?” Magnus asked again. 

“Yes,” Alec sighed, standing, “it shouldn’t be more than another week,” 

“If you’re going back out there, draw yourself another iratze,” Magnus ordered, “I’ll get you painkillers and a new shirt,” 

“Thanks,” Alec smiled, pulling Magnus in for a quick kiss before he turned and went down the hall. Alec took out his stele and drew another iratze, feeling his skin knit together more under the bandages, but still not fully. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. They had a lead and they needed to follow it before it went dry so they could finish this up soon. 

“Here you are,” Magnus said, handing Alec the pills and a new shirt. Alec took the pills and allowed Magnus to help him put his shirt on. 

“Where’s my bow?” Alec asked, “it was on my back when I came in,” 

“Oh,” Magnus went back into the hallway, hoping it had fallen off when he’d tackled Alec to the ground. Thankfully, it was there, because Magnus didn’t think he’d be able to magically locate it if he had banished it somewhere. 

“Here you are,” Magnus said, handing him the bow and quiver he’d found on the hallway floor, “are you sure you can’t stay until I can fully heal you?”

“No, we have a lead,” Alec replied, “if it dries up this mission is only gonna get longer,” 

“Okay,” Magnus sighed, “let me see if I have a healing potion lying around before you go,”

“Hurry please,” Alec called, knowing he needed to get back to his team. They were waiting for him where the nest had been, plotting their next move while they waited for him to get patched up. 

“Here you are,” Magnus said, handing him the bottle. Alec popped the stopper off and downed the whole thing, grimacing at the bitter taste. He felt the pain alleviate fully as his skin fully knit itself back together. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, reaching under his shirt and pulling off the bandages and handed them to Magnus, “and thank you for the bandages,” 

Magnus only rolled his eyes and took the bandages in his hands. 

“I gotta go,” Alec said softly, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist and pulling him close, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, giving Alec a proper kiss for the first time in weeks. Alec still had a bloody handprint on his cheek and Magnus took what little magic he had left and snapped the blood away, “be careful, and get home soon, your boys miss you,”

“I will, I promise,” Alec said, pulling away and heading for the front door. 

“And get home in one piece!” Magnus called after him. 

“I will!” Alec waved on his way out the door before he took off running back towards the nest. 

Magnus sighed as he watched the door shut, his whole body deflating as his husband left as quickly as he arrived. He looked down at the blood on his hands and shook his head, going into the kitchen. He tossed the bandages in the trash before going to washing his hands, scrubbing over and over again to get the blood off. There was still a slight tint of red on his hands, but he could take care of that once his magic replenished itself. 

He went back into the dining room, checking the potion again. It was still stable, but he couldn’t properly dispose of it until he had his magic back. There was no way to salvage it or the rare ingredients he had already added. He would need to see if Cat had some of the ingredients he needed, otherwise he might have to push back on this client’s order, and that was not something he was in the business of doing. 

Sighing and shaking his head, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaner and paper towels, knowing there was still some blood on the leather couch. The cleaner wouldn’t get it completely, but it would be enough until he could clean it magically. As he was cleaning he felt another disturbance in the wards. He knew it was one of his kids and because it was only one person, he knew it was Rafe. 

“Hey, papa,” Rafe’s voice was almost hesitant as he walked through the door, his hand resting on the handle of one of his blades, “why is there a pool of blood in the hallway?”

“Oh,” Magnus hesitated, wondering if he should tell his son that his father had been home but hadn’t stuck around to see him. He shook his head, he couldn’t lie to him, not about this, “your dad was home for a little bit?”

“Dad’s here?!” Rafe asked excitedly. Magnus hated to burst his bubble. 

“No, he had to leave,” Magnus replied, “but he was here for a little bit,”

“Oh, I miss him?” he was too disappointed. 

“You missed him almost bleeding out in my arms,” Magnus told him, deciding not to sugar coat it, “there was a demon nest not far from here. He took a claw for some young shadowhunter and came back here for me to heal him. There’s blood in the hallway because he drained me of all my magic and I haven’t been able to clean it up,”

“Oh,” Rafe’s voice fell even more. 

“He did say he should only be gone for another week,” Magnus told him, standing and tossing the towels down on the coffee table. 

“Yeah,” Rafe kicked off his shoes and left them by the door with his weapons. 

“I know, I miss him too,” Magnus replied, pulling Rafe into a hug. Rafe accepted it for a moment before pulling away, heading for the kitchen, “how would you feel about inviting your Aunt Cat to dinner?”

“Yeah, sure, we can do that,” Rafe said, looking through the fridge for something to eat. He pulled out the bowl of fruit Magnus had cut up the day before and began eating from it. 

“Good, then I need you to send a fire message for me,” Magnus replied. Rafe only rolled his eyes but pulled out a piece of paper anyways. Magnus dictated the message, including asking Cat if she had any of the ingredients he needed to redo the ruined potion. Rafe sent it off before he sulked off to his room. It broke Magnus’ heart to see Rafe so upset, but they all missed Alec, a lot. 

He really hated it when his husband wasn’t home, and he was going to continue to count down the days until he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always"


End file.
